Night of Deception
by LuckyDreamer91
Summary: Ever wondered when and how Lourdes became a spy, how Karen had infected her with a bug? With deception and Hal of course. This is a gift fic for Sugarcandyaddiction.
1. Chapter 1

And here it is, my gift fic to one Sugarcandyaddiction, I know it's late but still in time for the time of the year to give something.

Pairings will be Karen/Lourdes and maybe Hal/Lourdes, Hal/Karen and even Hal/Karen/Lourdes

I own nothing, not Falling Skies or any of the characters/actors or any of that, so don't sue.

This story is rated for a possible future, should the one the fic is intended for want a future.

The night was cold and dark, and the moon was hidden from sight as Lourdes walked amongst the trees outside of camp. She had gotten a letter from Hal saying to meet him in the clearing just ahead, it was not like him she knew that but she still felt like she had to go. It had been weeks after the Volm had landed and the elections that placed Tom Mason in charge, but all that seemed like a distant memory as she walked through the woods.

It was her first field mission and she has been on edge about ever since she was told that she would be going out with Hal's team. It was hard enough when she was told she had to learn to shoot and carry a hand gun with her but that did not compare to the fact that they were going to scout out Boston to see what the enemy was up and to scrounge up whatever they could find.

"Hal, are you out here?" Lourdes asked into the night when she reached the clearing the letter spoke of, but Hal was nowhere as far as she could tell. "Hal?" she asked again into the darkness, and again no reply was given, say that of the wind that has picked up. A cracking sound to her left made Lourdes turn her head so fast that she nearly got whiplash, but whatever had made the crack remained hidden in the shroud of the night.

Lourdes was starting to freak out, and her mind began to wonder to fearful thoughts of her capture or death at the hands of the aliens, and with those thoughts she pulled the hand gun out of the holster at her hip and held it close to her. Everything around her suddenly looked like the enemy, every tree and every bush and every sound that the wind made her heart race even more.

She slowly started to back up into the cover of the trees so that she could make a run for the camp, and the safety of her team mates. As she kept backing up she heard the one sound that she had hoped never to hear in a situation like this, breathing behind her. Lourdes slowly turned with her gun at the ready like Hal had showed her, and the relieve that she felt when the very same person stood before was like nothing that she had ever felt.

"Hal, where have you been hiding, I was starting to worry" she asked only loud enough for Hal to hear, but she did not receive an answer, only a stern glare that did not look like Hal at all. Lourdes was beginning to worry again, because the darkness of night did not just surround them but it could be seen in Hal's eyes as well. "Hal are you okay?" Lourdes asked again and again Hal did not reply, but he did start to move forward towards her.

"I am glad you came, Lourdes, I was beginning to worry that you would not come" Hal said with a tone of voice that Lourdes did not recognise, but it did send a chill up her spine. "She said that you would come if it was me who asked you to, but I did not believe that you would" Hal kept saying while he walked ever closer to her. "Who told you that I would come out here, and why would you want to meet out here away from camp?" Lourdes voiced her worries but Hal did not seem to hear them, or he just simply chose to ignore her.

Hal was standing in front of her now, and he closed the distance between them even more as he leaned closer to her, Lourdes just held her breath as he was now only a couple of inches from her, if she was not scared out of her mind right now she might have felt something else but this moment and this Hal that stood before her only caused her to feel fear. "Who asked you to bring me out here Hal?" she asked again, and this time she got her reply but not from Hal, all he did was smirk at the sound of the voice that spoke behind them.

"I asked him to bring you out here Lourdes" Karen said from behind her. Lourdes froze at the sound of that voice; the one person she had hoped to never see again was now standing behind her. Just then did Lourdes see that everything about tonight was wrong. Hal could not walk, yet he stood before her; fear had clouded her mind too much for her to notice, and now she can feel the cold sweat roll down her skin with the realisation that this was a trap and that Hal was now under Karen's control.

Finding whatever courage she could within herself she turned towards Karen, "what do you want with me, what did you do to Hal?" Lourdes asked while trying to keep her voice steady but failed. Karen smiled at the way that Lourdes was trying to act strong but she could see that it was just that, an act to hide the fear that she felt. "I just showed him the light" Karen said while Skitters came out of wherever they were hiding and surrounded them, "and I am going to show you that same light Lourdes, you once wanted Hal to notice you and tried so desperately for him to just look twice in your direction, but you did not expect me to take notice of you and with all your efforts you have shown me just how useful you are and will be". As Karen finished talking Lourdes felt pain erupt from the back of her head and her vision fade to the same darkness that surrounds her in the dead of night.

"It is a shame that you were so trusting Lourdes, it is the first trait that you should have discarded when the skies fell", Karen then turned to the Skitters to her right and said, "get her ready for the next part of our plan", she then turns back to Hal, "go and make sure that she is not missed for the next couple of hours, I will provide you with a distraction to make you more believable".

Reviews show respect for another writer, be they good or bad so show your respect for a fellow writer. My fic writing skills might be rusty since I have not published one in ages, hence the new account with no history, and I am also not used to writing anything remotely close to yuri but I have an ally who will be helping me in that regard so no worries.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Falling Skies, because if I did I would not have massacred the cast.

This chapter contains a lemon, F/F so if that is not your cup of tea or you intend to flame please remember that you had a choice in reading and that I don't care.

Enjoy everyone, and a reminder that this chapter is co-written (mostly) by my ally WilhelJin.

Lourdes awoke in a dark room, lit only by the late afternoon sun shining in through the open windows, she tried to move but soon found herself restrained, and her panic took over as she remembered how she had gotten here. Hal was under Karen's control and she wanted something from her. Lourdes struggled against her bindings but it was useless, they were too strong for her to break.

"It won't help struggling" Lourdes heard Hal say from somewhere.

Hal came walking into her line of sight still looking like a complete stranger, but it did not stop her from trying to get through to the old Hal, the Hal that she knew and trusted, the Hal that would help her get out of this nightmare.

"Hal, I know you're still in there. Please you have to help me get free; we have to get out of here before Karen comes back" Lourdes pleaded with the foreign person standing before her, smirking that evil smirk that he had worn before.

"Talk and struggle all you want, it does not matter. You both belong to me now Lourdes" Karen's voice made Lourdes freeze with fear.

Karen came into Lourdes' view when she came into the room; she was still being followed by the Skitters that had helped capture her. Karen now stood next to Lourdes and looked down at her and gave a smile that made Lourdes' blood run cold. "Leave us" Karen said and Hal and the Skitters left, though Lourdes did not where they went she had an idea that they would go and make sure that she was not missed.

(AN: This next part is written by my ally)

The moment Hal was gone Lourdes felt a rush of fear creep through her, she was alone with Karen. Her thoughts went through all the possibilities, what could Karen want with her, did she want to put a harness on her? But wait that wouldn't make sense, she was on her back not her stomach.

Then it hit her, Karen wanted to control her just like she is controlling Hal that has to be it. Before she could become lost in her thoughts, Karen started to speak 'You don't have to be afraid Lourdes, this won't hurt at all in fact you might even like this' now Lourdes was becoming very nervous, what did Karen mean with "might like this".

Karen started walking to where Lourdes was restrained, the closer Karen got the more Lourdes struggled against her restrains, whatever Karen had plan Lourdes was not going to make this easy, she was going to fight for as long as she could. When Karen climbed onto of her, straddling her she was surprised to say the least. Karen slowing started lifting Lourdes shirt up, until it rested above Lourdes bra, Lourdes blushed and said 'what the hell are you doing!?' Karen just smirked and said 'making you mine'.

Lourdes couldn't believe what she just heard; Karen wanted to make her "Hers", her thoughts didn't last long as Karen started to kissing her naked stomach upwards towards her bra covered breasts, Karen kissed all the way to her neck sucking on her pulse point 'stop this' Lourdes moaned, but Karen paid her no mind, instead she cupped Lourdes bra covered breasts and started groping them firmly, but not painfully.

Lourdes started struggling even harder, she knew there was no way out of this, she knew screaming for help would be useless so she did the next best thing cry. Karen was quite amused with the crying girl, but said nothing she reached behind Lourdes to unclasp her bra, which ended up being very difficult but not impossible, once the bra was loose she pushed the bra up to where Lourdes shirt already was. Karen took a minute to stare at Lourdes now exposed breasts, and all Lourdes could do is cry even harder. Karen once again smirked before slowly starting to kiss Lourdes breasts around the nipples, wet sloppy kisses, when Karen took Lourdes left nipple into her mouth Lourdes couldn't help but suck in her breath and close her eyes tightly, Lourdes cursed at her body for reacting to Karen's touch.

Karen switched to Lourdes right nipple, and got almost the same response from Lourdes only this time it sounded more like a moan, Lourdes also tried to close her legs tighter which did not go unnoticed by Karen, who stopped sucking on Lourdes right nipple and sat up, Lourdes opened her eyes to see what was going on only to be met by Karen looking straight at her.

While looking straight into Lourdes eyes Karen took off her own shirt and bra, and much to Lourdes's surprise she could not bring herself to look away. Karen leaned down to rub their breasts together, but once again Lourdes started to struggle which Karen responded to by kissing Lourdes long and deeply, just like she did with Hal. Karen pulled away and looked as Lourdes laid there unconscious, while her bugs did their job in making Lourdes more willing.

As Lourdes opens her eyes, she meets Karen's gaze who is still looking at her but now instead of looking at Karen like she is the enemy, Lourdes is completely captivated with Karen. She sees how beautiful Karen looks above her with her hair falling over her shoulders and can't help but gasp; it's as if she is seeing Karen for the first time.

Seeing that Lourdes is now no longer an unwilling participant, Karen unbinds her. The moment Lourdes is free from her bonds she sits up and kisses Karen deeply moving her hands up and down Karen's back fully enjoying her soft skin. Karen who is now eager for more pushes Lourdes down and moves down her body to remove both Lourdes's pants and panties in one go which Lourdes helps with by lifting her hips. Karen moves back up to Lourdes's mouth to once again to kiss her deeply, bracing herself on her left arm she uses her right hand to fondle Lourdes's light breast.

While kissing Karen back wildly Lourdes moves her hands to unbutton and zip Karen jeans, pushing them down causing Karen to break the kiss long enough to remove her pants and panties. Returning to her make-out session with Lourdes, Karen pushes her right leg between Lourdes's legs causing Lourdes to moan quite loudly. Karen gasp out loud when Lourdes follows by her example, they grand their bodies together in prefect rhymed kissing and touching just enjoying the moment, but soon Karen grew tired of going slow so she once again moved down Lourdes's body, spreading Lourdes's legs wide open she looked into Lourdes's eyes, using her fingers to spread Lourdes's neither lips wide open she took a long slow lick from the bottom of Lourdes's pussy to the top causing Lourdes to moan her name.

After repeating the motion a few times earning more moans and whimpers from Lourdes, Karen started licking more firmly casing Lourdes to squirm underneath her, sensing that Lourdes was getting close she pushed two fingers inside of Lourdes thrusting only twice before Lourdes came undone screaming Karen's name from the top of her lungs aching her back and closing her legs trapping Karen's hand in-between but not Karen's hand which Karen pulled away just in time to watch Lourdes come undone underneath her.

Karen watched in wonder as Lourdes came down from her high, watching Lourdes pant heavily and her body go lump she pulled her fingers from Lourdes casing to her whimper. Lourdes's panting started slowing down, looking into Karen's eyes her own reflecting the wonder she found there. Lourdes takes Karen by the hips and flips her onto her back so that she was on top, kissing Karen deeply she can taste herself in Karen's mouth casing her to moan into the kiss. Kissing down Karen's body to the valley of Karen's breasts she took her right breast into her mouth, kissing, sucking and nibbling before switching to the light breast and giving it the same amount of attention.

While giving Karen's breasts the full attention of her mouth, Lourdes moved her right hand between Karen's legs running her fingers through the wetness she found there, casing Karen to shudder. Lourdes pushed one finger inside of Karen thrusting first slow but quickly picked up the pace and added a second finger when she heard Karen's moans become louder, Lourdes felt Karen start to tighten around her fingers, to which she moved up to kiss Karen and curl her fingers inside of Karen making her come hard around Lourdes fingers, and moan into Lourdes's mouth.

When Karen came down from her high, Lourdes removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth to lick Karen's essence off, all while keeping eye contact with Karen. Karen pushed Lourdes off and stood up getting dressed telling Lourdes to do the same, which she of course did. Once they were dressed Karen looked at Lourdes with a smirk and said "you should be getting back to the camp before your missed" after a pause she added "I'm looking forward to our next meeting".

AN ahead

Ok, so that was long in the making. My apologies for it being late, it was finished long ago, like the 16th (on my birthday of all days) but my ally had never seen Falling Skies before so I had to show her first or this would have been one really bad lemon. I hope it was to everyone's liking and please remember to review, it would mean the world to WilhelJin to read some nice reviews and get feed back on her writing.

On a side note, this story will be short. I had planned it to be a one-shot only but as with all of my work, I added and made a whole new story that uses this fic as a start, but it will be short for now or just put on ice til the year gets started, so I think 3 chapters is a good number to leave a cliff hanger and if me and my ally WilhelJin do decide to take it further it will be at a much later time.

Thank you WilhelJin for helping me out with the femslash, you are amazing.

Reviews!

Guest: please include a name, we are all friends here. And yes I agree that evil Hal and Karen should be in more stories, it is always nice to have an evil point of view too.

Sugarcandyaddiction

I am glad that you like the pairing and that we could pave the way for you into this pairing, and yeah I like putting pressure on people, its fun to see how much they can take lol. Sorry if its short but I do hope you enjoy, also please thank my friend WilhelJin for working hard on most of this chapter since I don't write femslash.

FreckledWriter

Thank you for the kind words and yes it will be picking up speed; I was just bored and lazy when I wrote the first chapter.

AN: WilhelJin

Hey everyone this is the first time I have ever written anything like this, so take it easy on me.

Also I wrote this in the middle of the night.

Happy Birthday LuckyDreamer91.


End file.
